Vampire Teeth
by TaylorSnickerBitch
Summary: Its midnight and all Spider wants is his phonecall, but the RO has other things in mind. Mock-Twilight. Ro/Spider slash.


Spider knocked on the door, shifting from foot to foot.

"Come in" came the dry call of the Radio Operator from behind the thick, heavy door. Spider opened the door, closing it as he walked into the room.

"I made a booking, for a phone call," he said plainly, waiting by his senior's desk. He nodded a response, pulling out the dusty planning book and skimming through it. Ro raised an eyebrow, the side of his mouth twitching.

"And you left the 'reason' collum blank. So why do you need to call-" he checked the book " Monique?"

Spider blushed, burying his hands in his pocket as his eyes darted away from Ro's.

"She's a school friend. She wanted to talk to me about…stuff." He cringed as Ro scoffed at him, shaking his head.

"What type of 'stuff'?" he asked, with no apparent interest in his voice, going back to writing away at a pile of paperwork. Spider smiled anxiously, hoping that Ro wouldn't be cruel enough to deny him the phone call that he had put the effort in to book early.

"Stuff. You know, books, movies, Twilight, cel-"

Ro's eyes shot open and an unfriendly smirk suddenly washed over his face. "Twilight?" He laughed, a rare sound, leaning forward in his chair, turning it to face the Seaman. "I would never have guessed you were into that type of thing."

Spider shook his head a little too quickly, itching the back of his neck and starring at the floor. "I-Im not, now can I have my call?!"

Ro ignored him but instead got up from his chair, still smirking cruelly, and stared slowly circling the Seaman, like a vulture circling its prey. "What?!" Spider yelled at him, trying to avoid eye contact. "Twilight? You love vampires?" Ro mocked, walking around him with his arms crossed across his chest. Spider protested but his leader continued to ignore him. "So you're into vampires." He said, finally stopping in front of the Seaman, a smirk still attached to his face.

"My Phoneca-"

Spider yelped as Ro suddenly slid forward, grabbing his wrists tightly and pinning them to the wall, flicking his tongue over his bare throat. "R-Ro?!!" he yelled, only to have a hand brought up to cover his mouth. "Shhhh" he breathed into the Seaman's ear, chewing on it playfully. Spider was paralysed, his heart thudding madly in his chest, confusion rushing through his head. Ro grinned into his neck, stroking his tongue over it. What the hell had happened to him?!

"Mmmf!" Spider cried into the hand pressed against his mouth as the smaller man bit deeply into his neck. The bite burned and blood came out of the bite mark and ran down his throat. His head started thumping as Ro licked up the blood, biting down harder on the wound. He pressed his hot body onto the larger man's, his hand cautiously dropping from his mouth and down to wrap around Spider's torso, pulling him closer.

Spider's face had turned bright red, his body shaking uncontrollably with every touch. He wanted to push Ro away, ask him what the hell he was doing, yell at him, but he couldn't. His stomach did flips as Ro pulled away, his tongue tracing over his bloodstained lips. He smiled, eyes blazing with something that looked too much like lust. "R-ro" spider stared but he was cut off as the smaller man kissed him.

He wanted to push him away but it felt too good.

The was a sudden knock at the door and Spider felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up. Ro stepped backwards quickly, thumping down on his chair and viciously wiping away any evidence from his mouth. The seaman, shakily moved of the wall, making his was to the door. Everything had happened to fast, his head felt like lead and his body was rock hard.

The CO stepped through the door, first looking at Ro then at Spider.

"I'm not interpreting anything?" He asked, waiting at the doorway.

"You have no idea" Ro replied sarcastically, his voice and attitude back to normal. The captain gave a weak smile, turning his gaze to Spider. "You okay, spider? You look like you have a fever."

"y-yeah," he replied, looking over his shoulder to his leader "but I want my phone call,"


End file.
